1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mathematical puzzle with prize release means and more particularly pertains to releasing a prize upon successfully solving an algebraic equation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of puzzles Us known in the prior art. More specifically, puzzles heretofore devised and utilized for educational purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,605 to Fritzman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,340 to Greene; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,562 to Green; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,558 to Wilson are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the mathematical puzzle with prize release means according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasing a prize upon successfully solving an algebraic equation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mathematical puzzle with prize release means which can be used for releasing a prize upon successfully solving an algebraic equation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.